


A Coin for your thoughts

by LadyAhiru



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Accidental Mind Reading, Fae!Jaskier, First Kiss, Fluff, Jaskier can read Geralts mind, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Boys, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru
Summary: Jaskier wakes up and can suddenly hear Geralts most inner dialogue. The Witcher is surprisingly chatty.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 69
Kudos: 975
Collections: Geraskier Mind Meld





	A Coin for your thoughts

Their last run-in with Yennefer had left Jaskier in a sour mood and this time he couldn’t even blame it on his usual jealousy for it. No, Geralt and Yennefer had decided they were better of as friends so there was no need for that anymore, but somehow the witch had still rubbed him the wrong way. They had engaged in their usual bickering followed by shouting match before her casting a spell on him and vanishing through a portal, to gods knows where. He didn’t particularly feel any different than he had the night before not physically at least but something about this day was already making him feel that a little uneasy. When he had woken up, for instance, he did so to the sound of Geralt humming, and he wasn’t just humming any old song, no, he was humming one of his songs.If Jaskier had learned anything about the Witcher while travelling with him was that Geralt NEVER hummed ~~.~~ “Oh Yennefer!!” he mumbled to himself “What did you do to me this time.”

He blinked his eyes open and as he sat upon the dirty bedroll the humming stopped immediately. “Morning,” the Witcher greeted him and Jaskier decided to for once keep his mouth shut and not mention the humming. Geralt had already packed up his things and was waiting for him next to Roach a few meters away. As soon as Jaskier got closer his eyes widened in horror as he suddenly heard Geralts voice in his mind. _//He looks soft this morning, I wonder if he slept all right.//_ “Geralt?” he asked confused. “Hmm?” came the usual response. “Did you…. Did you say something?” he continued not sure if he had imagined the words. “No?” was Geralts answer as he turned to look at him.

Jaskier cleared his throat and shook his head. So, apparently Yennefer that bloody witch, had put a spell on him which let him hear Geralts thoughts. He was about to open his mouth and explain the situation to Geralt when a mischievous idea blossomed in his mind. Oh, the fun he could have with this! All the things he could learn about the Witcher! He closed his mouth with a snap and hurried on to walk next to Roache's slow trot. As soon as he reached the Witchers side the thoughts came flooding in. _//I should have given him time to eat before we went back on the Path. He looks a bit pale, maybe he is hungry. Do we even still have food? We should find a town soon so he can rest a bit, he deserves a nice meal and a warm bed for once. I don’t understand why he is still following me around after all this time. Even with his long lifespan, there must be better things to do for him than to follow me.//_

Jaskiers Fae Genes, bless them, allowed him to keep a straight face at all times but just to be sure he decided to walk a little behind Geralt instead of next to him to keep his expression hidden. _//He’s falling behind, maybe I’m going to fast? Wait, we are only in a slow trot that usually is not a problem for Julian-//_ Jaskier let out a small gasp as he heard his name, his REAL name in Geralts thought. _//Fuck. Is he sick? Is he injured? Did I do something?//_ Geralt slowed Roach down as much as possible and turned around to look at Jaskier. _//Shit, should I ask him what’s wrong? He looks so pale! I can’t lose him! I need him!//_ Grunting Geralt made Roach stop and leaned down to the uncharacteristically silent bard. “You are slowing us down Jaskier! Get on the horse!” the Witcher proclaimed before lifting Jaskier up onto the mare to sit behind him. _//There that should do it. There was a town not far from here with a healer. I just need to make sure we make it there.//_ Jaskier smiled to himself in wonder. So all this time Geralt had really cared about him when he had said harsh words. He wrapped his arms around Geralts waist and rested his head against his strong shoulders, closing his eyes. _//Mhm. Maybe he is just tired? He is so quiet today…//_

The humming in his head started again after a while and Jaskier hid his smile in Geralts back. _//Oh is that a kitten? How cute! Fuck. There is no way I can stop to pet it without Jaskier seeing.//_ The bard cleared his throat. “Geralt? Can we stop I need to relive myself.” Grunting Geralt forced Roach to a halt and they both dismounted. While Jaskier vanished into the woods Geralt quickly kneeled down next to the small kitten and scratched it between its tiny ears. Touched by serene the look on Geralts face as he was petting the little kitty, Jaskier made sure to make lots of noise before trotting back to the Witcher, giving Geralt a chance to keep up his grouchy image.

Shortly after they had both mounted Roach again and were on their way. _//That was nice, the kittens’ fur was so soft. I bet Julian’s hair is also soft. I wonder if I could….Fuck right. Like he would let me touch him like that.//_ Jaskier could feel tension starting to grow in Geralts shoulder and he tightened his grip around his waist. Jaskier had to press his eyes shut to keep himself from crying as another wave of Geralts thoughts hit him. He was thinking about his mother, how he had played with her hair while falling asleep and how she held him till she was sure he was sleeping but how she later had left a young Geralt on the roadside for Vesemir to find when he was only 8 years old. “Geralt?” Jaskier asked. “Hm?” came the usual response. “Can you maybe scratch my head, it’s really itchy just above my left ear? I would do it myself but you remember what happened last time I let go of you while on Roach, backside still hurts from hitting the ground at that time.” ~~~~

Geralt grunted and half turned around so he could look at where the bard was pointing, one hand still holding Roache's bridle and slowly moving his hand into Jaskiers hair. _//Shit. It is soft. I bet it smells good too. Fuck. I need to stop petting him and start scratching!//_ “Here?”, he asked in mock annoyance. Now that Jaskier could hear his thoughts he knew that the annoyance was fake and he smiled. Geralt scratched him and let his fingers wander once more through his hair before turning around again and carrying on as nothing had happened.

 _//Toss a coin toooo your…shit. I can’t get that stupid song out of my head. It’s not a bad song but I can’t stand it anymore. Anything is better than…Oh valley of pleeeenty. Fuck.//_ Jaskier coughed trying to conceal his laughter and started to quietly sing the new song that he had recently finished. _//Oh. That’s a soft melody. I wonder who that maiden is he’s singing about.//_ Jaskier sang on, his fingers softly drumming against Geralts stomach as if he was playing lute strings. _//He must love her very much and. Holy shit. Did Julian just sing “him”?//_ Geralts eyes opened wide for a second before he managed to gain control over his face again. _//I never. He never. Is he in love with a man? WHO!?//_ “This a new song?” the Witcher asked. “Well yes my dear Witcher, thanks for noticing.” “Who is it about?” Geralt asked carefully.

Jaskier was silent for almost five minutes in which Geralts thoughts raced with wonder about who it could be. _//I didn’t even realize he bedded men as well… how long… Does that mean I could have… Is it someone I know?//_ “It’s about a certain Witcher… Witcher” Jaskier finally answered and now it was Geralts turn to be silent for a while. _//FUCK! A Witcher? Which one? Who does he know besides…. Eskel? Is it Eskel? They got along so well last winter? FUCK. What do I say now? Do I say anything? Do I tell him off? What right do I have? I just want him to be happy! Eskel is a good man, he would treat my…fuck not my Julian. He would be Eskels Julian. They would kiss and… Maybe I can spend next winter somewhere else. I don’t want to see… It would hurt too much. Fuck Shit. I need to say something.//_ “Hmmmm.”

Jaskier pressed his face between Geralts shoulder blades. “Yes. I know what you are thinking.” He grinned inhaling Geralts scent. “Who could love a Witcher, but you know I do. Have been for a while now.” _//Love. He is in love with him. Why? No, that’s not fair. Eskel is handsome and charming and kind and he never treated Jaskier like I did. I just always thought…hoped… Maybe before the Mountain but now. It’s been years. I hoped... Vesemir was right. Hope is for children and washwomen.//_ “He is lucky to have it then.” was all he could muster to say to the bard.

“Yes. You are.” Jaskier said a smile on his face. Geralt turned around so fast that he almost threw Jaskier off the horse, his eyes wide. _//No. It can’t be? I must have misheard?//_ “What?” Geralt asked a little tremor in his voice. “I said – Yes. You are. – You are not getting hard of hearing my dear Witcher, do you?” Jaskier replied, enjoying every minute of Geralt squirming. Geralt stared and stared until he had to blink or his eyes would get too dry. He brought Roach to a halt a little off the road and pulled Jaskier off the horse. _//Me? Is he. Does he mean it? Do I dare?//_

“Geralt. I have been singing songs about you for decades. This can hardly be a surprise. _//Not like this.//_ “Not like this.” Jaskier smiled and stroked his hand gently across Geralts cheek. “Maybe you just weren’t listening hard enough my love.” _//My love. My love. He called me my love. Mylovemylovemylovemylove-//_ “Geralt.” The bards’ soft hand wandered to the Witcher's lips, tenderly caressing the curve of the soft flesh. “I am going to kiss you now dear Witcher if that’s all right with you?” _//Kiss me. He is going to kiss me. Julian. My Julian. He is going to kiss me. **Me.** //_ “I… “He cleared his throat. “Well, go on with it. We don’t have all day!” Geralt said eagerly before Jaskier would change his mind.

Laughing Jaskier leaned in and brushed his lips gently over Geralts. The kiss was soft and barely-there before a happy sigh left Jaskier and he wrapped his arms around Geralts neck, drawing him in deeper. He let his tongue drape over Geralts lips and plundered his mouth as soon as the other one opened his. The thoughts in Geralts mind turned unreadable. All that Jaskier could decipher were gasps of _//More. Mine. Need. Love. JulianJulianJulian. Claim.//_ and he pressed himself against his Witcher before having to stop to catch his breath.

He laced his hands with Geralts who just stared at him in wonder. “Well, now that that’s cleared up I would like it if we got back on the road. There’s a town ahead and I need a proper bed to be able to worship you the way you deserve my dear Witcher.” Jaskiers voice sounded like thick honey to Geralt and he had to swallow hard before he pulled Jaskier back onto the horse. Suddenly, instead of hearing Geralts voice in his head, he heard was Yennefer’s soft whisper in his ear. “You owe me, bard.” Jaskier chuckled. Maybe the witch wasn’t so bad after all.

“Jaskier?” Geralt asked. “Yes, love?” Jaskier inquired. Geralt turned his face around unsure how to express himself but Jaskier knew what he needed even without hearing his thoughts or the Witcher telling him. He drew him in for a short kiss. “I love you Geralt.” The Witcher grunted but there was no bite in it. Instead, he draped Jaskiers hands around his stomach where he held his own over them, softly brushing over the bards' fingers. “Will you sing it again?” he asked. Jaskier just smiled at him and softly sang the love song he had written for his Witcher directly into his ear while stroking his fingers. Happiness flooded his heart and he decided to make sure Yen would know how grateful he was when he met her again, but for now, he needed to make sure his Witcher never doubted his love ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Toss a Comment to your writer;)  
> Find me on Twitter: @ladyahiru


End file.
